voldemort's son
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: After defecting voldermort harry and Ron went to work in the auror department and although they went on many adventures one of them they remember better then any other.


**Voldemort's son**

After defecting voldermort harry and Ron went to work in the auror department and although they went on many adventures one of them they remember better then any other.

One after noon when Harry was in his office Ron ran into the room. "You need to hear this" Harry followed Ron into a room where a man saying " we need so people to go down to godric hollow there's someone there saying they are the son of he how must not be named and he wants you harry"

The thoughts that went though Harry's were who would have a kid with that creep? " I'll go" everyone looked at harry " if this kid is Voldemorts son then it means unfishined disness and he's not goanna stop till I come" "I'm going to" said Ron " some one needs to keep you safe" he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt like this had been the closes to Ron ever since he told him that Ginny was pregnant.

When harry and Ron went down to godric hollow to find people running "what's wrong?" Ron had asked a running with tears in her eyes " he, he has my son?" the women cried. " Your son is going to be ok I promise" said harry coming over form asking which way the mad boy was. The women ran off "thank you" she said before she left.

Harry thought the detections sounded the same and he had the right to. It leads him right to his parent's house. It was the first time he had seen the boy.

He was about 17 or 18. Maybe 19. He looked a lot like Tom riddle at that age. " Well harry potter it's about time you got here" he sounded disort as if something or someone had driven him mad. " I've got at least six people in your old room while I was waiting" harry looked over to his old house were there was a room with no roof and about 6 people sitting on the floor. They weren't moving very much but they looked to be still alive and then harry saw a young boy, looking terrified. " Let them go they have nothing to do with this" " oh but they have there all mudblood the one thing my father wanted to get rid of in the world and I'm gonna finish what he started, I'm going to save the world" " not on my watch" Ron shouted at the shouted as a green light came out of this wand.

The boy was able to miss it and so the battle began. Harry knew what was going though Ron head when he yelled. He was thinking about Hermione. They fell behind some rumble that had fallen. The boy may look a lot like tom riddle but he didn't have his aim. " You've hiding the great harry potter is hiding" he began to laugh. He laugh was strange unlike anything harry had every herd. "Who would have a kid with voldermort I mean the man was a bit bissy with trying to kill everyone" "I don't get it either only person I can think of who would you know with him would be Belatrix but she would never of had a child. I mean she would of have to be pregnant while they were planning to kill Dumbledore"

"Stop hiding!" the boy began to cast every spell he knew at them. " How can you be Voldemort's son you have a nose and hair" Ron yelled out " Ron you did know that he did have a nose and hair at one point" " yea I knew I'm just trying to wind the kid up" Ron pointed at the kid how had gone red " I may not have my fathers good looks but I do have this powers" he began to use spell that were way to powerful this age. " Keep talking about Voldemort like that" harry said over all of the noise "glad too" Ron stode up " when did Voldemort have good looks, he had no noise I mean come on" harry laughed. The boy became even redder. "Yea should be know as He who cant even beat a 17 teen year old" harry had joined in "whoo" said Ron as he and harry were shocked. He had never seen someone go so red so quickly.

Then he smiled" what are you laughing at?" "Well its just I've done a little of revision before this fight and when I get rid of yours I may just pay a visit to the blood traitor Ginny Weasley" " you stay away from her" " yea he is like Voldemort always thinking he's going to get away when he's not" he smiled again " well if I do I'm seeing oh what's her name oh yea Hermione Granger" Ron stop and stared at him. " Maybe I'll see her as well" "oh no you wont" Ron sent a huge green flash at the boy. He was knocked of his feet and hit a wall. A huge piece of rubble fell on top of him.

When harry went to go help the people out of his old room the boy ran straight at the women how son had gone missing. He's was crying and saying thank you to Harry and Ron but, Ron had gone over to the rubble and said " no one could live though that not even you boy who lived" both harry and Ron laughed " so our we good?" "Yea were good"

When they got back to their office they found out that he wasn't Voldemorts son but his brother. When Voldemort's dad left he meat a muggle and they had a son but little did he know that she had wizards blood in her family and so did he and so their son was a muggle born. When he found out he left the mum and the son for he had had a bad time with a wizards already. Their son was also called Tom Riddle. How ever after school he was caught by some death eaters and was attached. He's wooed caused him to have amnesia. All he was told was he was named after his father. So when Tom went looking in all of the wizard library's to for his father He founded Tom Riddle but not his father, Tom Riddle more commonly known as Voldemort. He read about how harry had beaten his father who was actually his brother and wanted to avenge him.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Tom. It was another life ruined by Voldemort and another life taken by his actions. Harry couldn't help but think that it was his fault that the boy had died for it was him who was fighting him. When harry and Ron left the room harry went back to his offices. Soon after Ron came in. " you ok?" "Yea why" "well when you left the office you looked upset" harry looked away from Ron " oh no you are not doing that again" " what?" "That thing were you think its all your fault which means that you don't talk to anyone for weeks, look harry you got a kid on the way and you can't do this to Ginny" " I won't" " say that while looking at me" harry look up to Ron " I won't do that to Ginny or you and Hermione" " right well good… come on everyone's going home now so" " yea I'll see you in a second" " right" Ron left. Harry got his coat and thought about what Ron had said. He was right of course harry couldn't go into that state again like I did after the last fight he need to be there for Ginny, Harry met up with Ron and went home. It was over. For now.


End file.
